


Kirby, You Can’t Say That!

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: But also, Gijinka, Kirby Is Fucking PISSED, Kirby’s Return To Dreamland Spoilers, baby...., do people still use those, if that even counts for anything anymore it’s been ... a long time since that released, just in case, kirby is too innocent, swearing warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Kirby says something they shouldn’t in the heat of a betrayal and regrets it.(It’s not as edgy as it sounds, I promise.)





	Kirby, You Can’t Say That!

Kirby could not believe their eyes. Was this really happening? Was what Magolor was saying really true..? Did their friendship mean absolutely nothing to him? All the work they did, all the sweat, blood and tears put into restoring his ship.. All for him to take the prize for himself and destroy everything they knew. 

“Bravo, Kirby. You've truly earned your reputation as a hero. Your help defeating Landia was invaluable.” Magolor takes the Master Crown in his hands, staring longingly at the ever-powerful relic.

“Ah... At long last, it's mine! The source of limitless power... The Master Crown! Obtaining this crown has been my ultimate goal all along!” He notices the stares. What bewilderment! Have these Dreamlanders really never had someone treat them with anything but kindness? How dull. 

“What's with all the weird looks? Fine. Let me explain everything. I fought Landia by myself and lost. So I fled to Planet Popstar. That's when the thought struck me... I could have you defeat Landia for me! A stroke of genius, I know. You even helped me repair my Starcutter. I really did appreciate that, by the way.” The fake appreciation seemed the most upsetting to Kirby. Magolor placed the Master Crown on his head, transforming him into the all-powerful being he’d longed to be for the longest time. The sheer power running through his veins felt so _right_. 

“Anyway...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The time has come for your planet... No! The time has come for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to me. And for being such a big help in all of this, your planet gets to go first! Prepare to bow, Popstar! Welcome your new overlo-“ Magolor’s evil ‘let-me-explain’ monologue is interrupted by none other than the Hero of Popstar themselves. 

“What. The FUCK? Is WRONG with you? You dirty bastard! You motherfucker! We did all that work, we built your ship back up, we did everything, and you just turn around and stab us all in the back? What the fuck! Who does that! You- You..!” Kirby is pulled back by a concerned Meta Knight. He’d never seen Kirby act like this. None of them had! Even Magolor was shocked. 

“My my! It seems our hero is rather upset. You really didn’t see this coming? Gee, I must be a super good actor! See you all on Popstar, or should I say.. ‘Magolorvania’? It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think? Hahaha!” And with that, Magolor opened a portal to Kirby’s own Planet Popstar and left his “friends” behind. Bandanna Waddle Dee piped up, tapping Kirby on the shoulder.

“Erm, you okay buddy? You kinda blew up at Magolor there..” Kirby sighed deeply. They did explode, didn’t they? But.. They had good reason to. 

“I know.” Kirby’s voice was cold. Detached. Meta Knight’s concern grew.

“Kirby, I know you’re upset, but we’ve got to go. Popstar’s fate- and probably the rest of the universe’s fate- is in our hands now.” Meta Knight pointed to Landia behind them, ready for battle. Kirby was _very_ ready to fight Magolor right now. They immediately whipped around to mount Landia 1 of 4 and soared through the portal, fueled by anger and spite. Not usually what Kirby ran on, but whatever worked. King Dedede grumbled something about Kirby being right in their anger as the rest of the party flew into the portal with them, fearing the battle to come. 

—

A month passed since Magolor’s betrayal. The battle was won, and Popstar- with the rest of the universe- was safe from Magolor and the Master Crown’s evil clutches. Kirby rests with Marx in the shade, watching the clouds through the gaps in the leaves. A memory of just before the final battle washes over Kirby. 

A memory of the things they said to Magolor..

The words they used.

Oh no. They can’t say those words. That would make them bad. They’re called bad words for a reason, Kirby! They make you bad! Was Kirby now just as bad as the words they used? That couldn’t be! 

Kirby didn’t realize that they were crying over swear words until Marx looked over at them and noticed the rivers of tears pouring down their face. Marx knew that something like this could upset Kirby, but what could upset them this much? This battle must have taken much more of a toll on Kirby than he’d originally thought..

“Kirby, what’s wrong? Is it about Magolor again-“ 

“I-I said bad words to- to M-Mago-Magolor! I shou-u-u-uldn’t have said those thi-ings to him, I’m so me-ean..” Kirby bawled. Marx.. did not know how to respond. He wanted to help Kirby so badly, he hated seeing them so upset. But at the same time.. How to comfort your boyfriend when they’re crying over saying swear words? Marx pulled Kirby close, resting his head on top of theirs.

“Oh, it’s okay Kirby, you aren’t mean at all! You were just upset is all, there’s no harm in that..” Marx rubbed Kirby’s back slowly. That usually helped to calm them down.. And it did seem to help. Kirby’s crying began to soften. Within a few more minutes, Kirby has quieted down to a few sniffles, allowing Marx to ask for more information.

“What did you even say to Magolor that’s so bad? I’m sure it’s nothing..” Kirby sniffled once again. 

“Lotsa bad things.. I-I called him a bastard and a motherfucker and-“ Kirby gasped, face immediately turning bright red from shame.

“Oh no, I said them again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys it wasn’t edgy! I just wanted to write something silly.
> 
> Also, I know what you’re thinking. ‘Carly, why is Kirby freaking out so bad with Magolor’s betrayal when they’ve already been betrayed by Marx?’ Well, I have an explanation! Kirby didn’t really know Marx very well at all before his betrayal. Marx just kinda.. showed up and asked Kirby to get the Sun and Moon to stop fighting. Magolor built this whole friendship with Kirby and the gang and then turned around to stab them in the back. It’s.. still a shitty thing to do, but it didn’t hurt as bad for a stranger to betray them than for a friend to.
> 
> As you can see, Kirby is rather dramatic about swearing. They really are upset that they said fuck.


End file.
